Hidden Secrets Of The Past
by Eventus stultorum magister
Summary: Most Outsiders fanfics takes place after the book but I say let's take it back about three years.When the Curtis long lost sister start having memories about her family her "mother" says it's just her over active imagination at work.But when she starts to see the familiar faces from the memories she know's it's much more.Will going to live with her real family be for better or wors


**A/N: Hey guys! So me and a few of my friends share this account, so I'm not the same person that writes the other story on here. I got this idea when I was looking through some of the storys one of my friends wrote when they were little. I am aware that a lot of you may find this story bad or unrealistic, but I'm writing it for fun.  
I write storys for me, and if others like it, that's great!**

**Also, I'm not really sure when the outsiders took place, so I'm writing this story out like it takes place in '66.**

**Summary - **_Most fanfictions take place after The Outsiders. But I say let's take it back a few years. When the Curtis' long lost sister starts to have weird dreams about her past, she thinks it's strange, but her mother says it's just her overactive thirteen-year-old mind playing pranks on her. But when she sees some familiar faces from her dreams, she knows it isn't 'just her overactive thirteen-year-old mind playing pranks on her'. She knows it's much more. __**She knows the truth.**_

_**(Warning: Very fast beginning - I don't feel like taking a few chapters to get to the gang ; it'd be too hard and the story would be too boring)**_

**Ages + Birthdays**

**Ponyboy Micheal Curtis - 11 - January 10****th**** 1952**

**Jimmy Scott James - 12 - March 29****th ****1951**

**Connie Alyce "Smith" - 13 - October 14****th**** 1950**

**Sodapop Patrick Curtis - 13 - October 14****th**** 1950**

**Johnny Cade - 13 - June 11****th**** 1950**

**Dallas Ryan Winston - 14 - March 26****th**** 1949**

**Steve Randle - 14 - July 18****th**** 1949**

**Keith 'Two-Bit' Mathews - 15 - Augest 30****th**** 1948**

**Darrel Shaynne Curtis Jr. - 18 - September 9****th**** 1945**

**Current date - November 12****th**** 1963 - Three years before The Outsiders take place**

Connie's POV

I put on a head band, looked in the mirror and sighed. I slept in this morning, so I didn't have time to straighten my hair. It didn't look bad, though. It looked the same as always, with a bumb in the back and a head band to keep my hair in place, it just looked a bit messy.

I walked into my room and looked through my closet for a minute before I decided to wear a pink poodle skirt and a white blouse. This look wasn't really in style anymore, but I didn't want to wear a plain skirt and my parents won't buy me a pair of jeans. They say that only the bad kids wear jeans, which I guess is partly true. And anyway, I like this look!

I grabbed my backpack and was about to run out the door, but my mother stopped me. "You almost forgot your lunch, Sweetie," my mother said. She handed me a brown paper bag and smiled. "Sweetie, you didn't straighten your hair, did you?" She asked holding a strand of my hair.

I didn't look anything like my mother or my father. My mother and my father both had brown hair, and I had dark gold-ish hair. My father had brown eyes, my mother had grey-ish eyes, and I had blue eyes. Both my parents were also very tall and I was quite short compared to them, but I guess that might just be because I'm only thirteen.

"I didn't have time," I told her. "I slept in,"

My mother chucked and shook her head. "Go to school before you're late," She kissed my cheek and opened the door for me as I ran out.

I saw my friend Jimmy leave his house so I ran over to him. "You sleep in too?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I was up all night reading," I nodded. Jimmy really liked reading stuff about crimes and murders, regardless from when or where they took place. If he could find stuff about it, he was intrested in it. He was currently reading whatever he could find on something that happened in Canada, three or four years back.

"Who are you reading about now? Steven Randle?" I asked.

Jimmy gave me a weird look. "Truscott... Steven Truscott,"

"Well then who's Steven Randle?" I asked confused.

Jimmy shrugged. "I'm not sure,"

I thought for a minute. '_Why did that name sound so familiar?_' I shrugged in off and sighed. "Why don't we just hitch hike?"

"Because that's what Lynne Harper did," Jimmy informed me. "And she got raped and murdered,"

I shuddered at the thought and decided I never wanted to hitch hike. "Well then let's at least jog so we can maybe get there on time,"

"Race ya'!"

"Okay. On the count of three! One... Two three!" I ran as quick as I could laughing.

"Hey! No fair!"

XX

I looked in the mirror in the girls change room. Today there was a talent show and my teacher gave me an outfit she wanted me to change into because "No one wears poodle skirts anymore". She gave me a light blue skirt that came down just past my knees, a silky white blouse and a pair of white heals. The teacher also tried to get me to do something else with my hair, like put it in pig tails, but I told her there was no way I'd be caught with my hair like that. "I would drink lighter fluid then swallow a match before putting my hair in pig tails," I told her.

I looked through my make-up bag before I decided that I was only going to wear mascara and red lipstick. After I put it on, I walked into the gym, where the talent show was being held.

When I walked into the gym, all eyes were on me. Embarrassed, I looked down and tried to walk over to the stage. I kept tripping a bit and I could hear a few people snicker, but I didn't dare look up until I got to the stage.

"Next up is Angela Shepard, Suzie Slaughter and Debra Simpson singing _My Boyfriend's Back_," Jimmy said, then handed Angela the microphone.

I was up in three turns, so instead of listening to the girls sing, I decided it'd be a better idea to teach myself to walk in these heals. I walked back and forth stumbling around a bit, but it was good enough for me.

I looked up and noticed that the next person was already up there. It was a boy singing _Runaround Sue_, and boy was he ever good at singing! He looked kind of funny though. His hair kind of reminded me of a poodle.

"He has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard a boy have," Jimmy informed the audience when the boy was done singing. The audience laughed and the boy who was singing glared at Jimmy.

"Hey," I stopped the boy as he was about to walk past me. "I think you sounded great,"

He kind of gave me half a grin. "Thanks, I guess,"

After what seemed to be only a few seconds, it was my turn. "And last, but certainly not least, it's Connie Alyce Smith singing _Leader Of The Pack,_" I heard some confused voices in the audience, and I was confused about why they were confused.

"My mistake," Jimmy corrected himself. "It's Connie Alyce Smith, Marcia Taylor and Diane Lee,"

'_That must have been why they were confused,' _I thought.

I walked up onto the stage, followed by the other girls. Marcia and Diane were handed a microphone that were both to use and I was handed my own. I looked at the audience. It seemed so much larger now. They were all waiting for us to start. Marcia and Diane were waiting for me to give them the signal that they could start, and they were starting to get impatient.

"Connie!" One of them whispered. "Can we start yet?!"

"Go!" I whispered back.

(_Marcia, _**Diane, **_**Marcia&Diane, **_Connie)

**Is she really going out with him?**

_Well, there she is. Let's ask her._

**Betty, is that Jimmy's ring you're wearing?**

Mm-hmm

**Gee, it must be great riding with him**

_Is he picking you up after school today?_

Uh-uh

_**By the way, where'd you meet him?**_

I met him at the candy store

He turned around and smiled at me

You get the picture? _**(yes, we see)**_

That's when I fell for _**(the leader of the pack)**_

My folks were always putting him down _**(down, down)**_

They said he came from the wrong side of town

_**(Whatcha mean when ya say that he came from the wrong side of town?)**_

They told me he was bad

But I knew he was sad

That's why I fell for_** the leader of the pack**_

One day my dad said, "Find someone new"

I had to tell my Jimmy we're through

_**(Whatcha mean when ya say that ya better go find somebody new?)**_

He stood there and asked me why

But all I could do was cry

I'm sorry I hurt you _**the leader of the pack**_

[Spoken]

He sort of smiled and kissed me goodbye

The tears were beginning to show

As he drove away on that rainy night

I begged him to go slow

But whether he heard, I'll never know

Look out! Look out! Look out! Look out!

[Sing]

I felt so helpless, what could I do?

Remembering all the things we'd been through

In school they all stop and stare

I can't hide the tears, but I don't care

I'll never forget him _**(the leader of the pack)**_

The leader of the pack - now he's gone _**(gone gone gone gone gone)**_

The leader of the pack - now he's gone _**(gone gone gone gone gone)**_

The leader of the pack - now he's gone _**(gone gone gone gone gone)**_

The leader of the pack - now he's gone _**(gone gone gone gone gone)**_

We faded out and the croud broke into aplause. I curtsied then looked into the croud. My mother and father were standing up and clapping. I smiled at them and they smiled back. But when I looked around more I noticed a group of six or so boys standing up clapping too. I looked closely at them. They all looked so familiar.

"Go Bunny!" One of them shouted.

"_Mommy, Daddy, where's Bunny?" The little boy asked._

_His parents looked at each other before his mother answered. "She had to go away," _

"_When is she coming back?" The little boy sounded confused._

"_Soon," His father told him, but you could tell he was lying. The little boy didn't suspect anything, though. "Now go back to sleep,"_

_The boy went to bed, but when he came back down he looked about ten years older. His parents were sitting at the table, along with someone else who I assume was the boy's older brother._

"_It's been ten years," The boy stated. "Bunny isn't coming back, is she?"_

_His father frowned. "Son, we didn't have the time or money back then. Your little brother was just born so we needed to pay 100% of our attention to him and we didn't have enough money to take care of three kids and a baby,"_

"_Not true! We have enough money to take care of all of us, _including_ Bunny!" The boy shouted._

"_We do now," The boy's mother stated. "But we didn't back then. And even if we did, Bunny needed a lot of attention. You know how upset she was when we stopped paying as much attention to her. We just wanted what was best for her, Hunny,"_

"_I want my sister back," The boy frowned._

I thought back to my dream. The boy who shouted was the boy from my dream. I thought hard about who he was, then suddenly all the memories came rushing back.

**A/N: I know this chapter wasn't very good, but don't hate! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please, don't be too harsh. Next chapter is going to have the more of the gang in it.  
And the song that Connie sang, **_**The Leader Of The Pack, **_**it may not have came out until '64, but I'm pretty sure it came out in '63.**

**Also, the author of Midnight wanted me to let you know that she is currently working on the next chapter, but she's just been very busy and stressed out lately. Please, don't hate her!**


End file.
